Question: ${\dfrac{4}{5} \div 8 =} $
Explanation: Draw ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ into $8$ rows. Each of the ${8}$ rows is $\dfrac{4}{40}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{4}{5}} \div 8$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{8} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{4}{5}}$. $\dfrac{1}{8} \text{ of } {\dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{1}{8} \times {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ $\dfrac{1}{8} \times {\dfrac{4}{5}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{4}}{8\times{5}}=\dfrac{4}{40}$ $\dfrac{4}{5} \div 8 = \dfrac{4}{40}$ [Wait, can't this be simplified?]